Hexagonal boxes are known, cf. for instance Danish patent specification No. 127,280 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,675. These known boxes are, however, provided with a higher number of panels at the ends, said panels having to be individually folded, whereby the opening and closing of the boxes are complicated. Furthermore, the high number of separated panels implies that leaks between the panels easily occur, which permits penetration of the content such as for instance powder, of the box.